


Better Than Expected

by savi121



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, how does one tag properly, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi121/pseuds/savi121
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck completely forgot about the big project Mr. Moon assigned. They have 15 hours and a few cans of red bull to use to complete it.How hard could it be?





	Better Than Expected

The sound of the bell ringing was music to everyone’s ears. Class was finally over and done with and everyone was to prepared for the big project that was due for Mr. Moon’s class the next day. 

Thankfully, the teacher had reminded them as kids were frantically packing their bags and making a break for the exits as soon as possible. Now this would’ve been old news only for the fact that Mark and Donghyuck had completely and utterly forgot about said project and were now having mental breakdowns.

Sat in the rusty metal chairs, the boys looked between each other and back at the teacher, eyes wide and full of realization. 

“Boys? Is everything okay?” Mr. Moon’s voice was barely audible over the sound of kids talking and feet shuffling across the tile floor. Mark could only manage a small, meek smile, hoping Donghyuck would take the initiative to utter a few words.

“Everything is fine! You’re going to be so impressed with our project tomorrow,” Donghyuck boasted with a smile. Mr. Moon smiled back at the boys and went back to shuffling through the paperwork that was piled on his desk. Mark smacked Donghyuck on the arm slightly and soon after received one back. 

Picking up their bags and leaving the room, they argued all the way to Donghyuck’s house where they’d be spending the next fifteen hours working on something that should’ve been worked on for the past three weeks. 

Donghyuck’s rooms was messier than usual. The bed wasn’t made, clothes (who know if they were clean or dirty) were scattered across the floor and, there were at least ten empty food containers were piled on his desk. 

Throwing their bags in the only clean corner of the room, Donghyuck and Mark sat down on the bed, legs closely touching. They both sighed and wordless sat there for a few moments before Donghyuck spoke up.

“I didn’t expect anyone over. Sorry about the mess. Since we’re going to need a nice working place, let’s clean the room then get started.” Donghyuck was already standing and gathering his clothes off the ground. The older groaned, pulling himself off the bed and helping the other. 

“You better not leave me to do everything like you did last time.” Donghyuck looked to Mark, dramatically gasping and shaking his head in disappointment. 

“Why would I ever do something like that to you,” Donghyuck snicked. Mark threw one of Donghyuck’s shirts at his face and rolled his eyes before getting back to work. 

An hour later and Donghyuck was sprawled out on his bed while Mark was cleaning up the last of the leftover food containers. 

It wasn’t unexpected that Donghyuck gave up halfway through, but that didn’t leave Mark feeling any less annoyed at the younger’s actions. Deciding to get some payback, Mark sat down on Donghyuck’s stomach, not allowing him to move under Mark’s weight. 

“Asshole.” Mark looked down at the boy who only smirked at him. Faded red locks of hair blocked Donghyuck’s view. The smirk that played on his lips paired with the slight glow of his tanned skin made Mark’s heart flutter but, he’d never admit that. The boy beneath him tried to push him off but to no avail. 

“Get off me you fatass, we need to start working on our project. We already wasted an hour.” Mark hopped on the younger and sat criss cross across from him on the bed. 

“We? You’re the one who gave up cleaning your room halfway through,” Mark scoffed, slightly pushing at the other boys leg. Donghyuck looked away and grabbed him computer that was on the table next to his bed. Opening it, he looked over at Mark who was still pouting about his lack of help.

“Whatever. Okay, so like, what is this project about anyways?” Donghyuck pulled up a google doc on his computer.

Even Donghyuck could tell that Mark was actually slightly annoyed, not something that came easy to him when it came to the younger. But, it wasn’t his fault really, it was both their faults. As soon as Mr. Moon said there were partners they knew straight away they wanted to be paired up. Donghyuck assumed Mark would do most of the work and he’d get off easy but, Mark had been so busy with work for other classes it had completely slipped his mind. But hey, they had fourteen hours and numerous red bulls they had bought on the way to Donghyuck’s house. 

“We have to make a 10 slide presentation about the Civil Rights movement as a whole then write a speech about equality and recite it to the class.” Mark was evidently dying, just saying all the stuff they had to do actually killed the boy’s spirits. Donghyuck took notice and knew he had to fix this before they both lost any motivation they had left. 

“It’ll be easy! Trust me. You start working on the speech and I’ll work on the presentation. We’ll have it done in a few hours and we won’t even have to pull an all-nighter.” Smiles coming to both the boys faces, the got to work. And, as Donghyuck said, it’ll be easy, right?

\----

Eight hours later, four red bull cans in the trash, and their presentation and speech 75% done, they realized this was most definitely not easy. 

The bags under their eyes were growing darker by the second. 

The clock had just turned 1:00 AM and although it wasn’t that late, the two boys felt that death was nearing. Light music was playing from Mark’s phone while they tried to figure out how they were going to stay up long enough to get this done. Donghyuck put his computer down on his bed and stood up.

“I’m hungry,” the younger whined, “let’s take a break and eat something.” Mark only had room to agree since the last thing he had eaten was a sandwhich his mom packed him for lunch. 

Thankfully, Donghyuck knew how to cook better than Mark, so they were set with fried rice and eggs over easy. A few disasters thankfully avoided, they had wasted two hours eating and talking about how much they hate Mr. Kim’s class. I mean, it wasn’t everyday you had a teacher who would nag you about things that didn’t even concern school. 

After their little break and a few hours of hardcore working, the pair had finally gotten the project done at about 4:30AM. Not having a care in the world, the pair groggily pulled themselves into Donghyuck’s small bed and knocked out just moments after their head hit the pillows. 

The familiar annoying ringing work them up. 

Rays of light beamed through the cracks in the blinds and shone in the pairs eyes. The two had gotten closer in their sleep, limbs tangled and Donghyuck’s head resting on Mark’s chest. Attempting to open their eyes, it took them a few moments before they realized the position they were in. 

Ears going red and still trying to process the situation, Donghyuck pushed Mark off the bed, refusing to look at him the whole way to school. 

Mr. Moon’s class was last which meant they had to fight to stay awake all day just to endure a ten minute presentation and the high chance of a failing grade. 

Dragging themselves to the front of the classroom, the pair presented their speech and presentation. Their classmates clapped and others snicked. Mr. Moon gave them a light hearted smile and went on with other presentations. Mark and Donghyuck looked between each other and agreed to never do that again. But, they reassured each other they probably wouldn’t fail and that’s all that mattered.

They passed with a solid C- and a note from Mr. Moon telling them to not wait until the last minute.

It was better than they had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hope you guys like this since I've been trying to find my own writing style! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
